


repercussions

by fleurting



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@yournextmystique:<br/>my brother and his (not)boyfriend are playing chess but are being unnecessarily intense about it. i'm uncomfortable.</p><p>@hmccoy:<br/>@yournextmystique Actually, Raven, chess requires intense concentration and strategic planning. It is likely they are each just attempting to the best move in order to further their standing in the game.</p><p>@yournextmystique:<br/>@hmccoy no i'm pretty sure it's foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge at [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I think I made the usernames obvious enough that you'll know who they are but just in case:  
> @yournextmystique = raven  
> @hmccoy = hank  
> @wreakinghavok = alex  
> @bansheeet = sean  
> @amunoz = darwin  
> @profx = charles  
> @angelwings = angel  
> @magneto = erik

@yournextmystique:  
my brother and his (not)boyfriend are playing chess but are being unnecessarily intense about it. i'm uncomfortable.  
3:41 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@hmccoy:  
@yournextmystique Actually, Raven, chess requires intense concentration and strategic planning. It is likely they are each just attempting to figure out the best move in order to further their standing in the game.  
3:42 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@yournextmystique:  
@hmccoy no i'm pretty sure it's foreplay  
3:43 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@hmccoy:  
@yournextmystique Raven!  
3:43 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@wreakinghavok:  
@yournextmystique @hmccoy blondie's right bozo i caught them doing it the other day. like i wasn't even there  
3:44 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@bansheeet:  
@yournextmystique @hmccoy @wreakinghavok woo!!! get it prof x!!!!  
3:44 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@yournextmystique:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet you're talking about my BROTHER  
3:45 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@amunoz:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique sean...maybe time to lay off the hallucinogens, bud.  
3:46 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@profx:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique @amunoz It's nice to see how invested you all are in my romantic endeavors. It shows me you care.  
3:47 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@angelwings:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique @amunoz @profx "romantic"  
3:47 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@profx:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique @amunoz @angelwings Excuse me, Angel, but just what exactly are you implying?  
3:48 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@angelwings:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique @amunoz @profx you know EXACTLY what i'm implying xavier  
3:48 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

@yournextmystique:  
@hmccoy @wreakinghavok @bansheeet @yournextmystique @amunoz @profx @angelwings what have i done  
3:49 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet

 

@magneto:  
Word to the wise: if you are going to talk about someone behind their back, perhaps you should not do so on a public platform. Especially not on one where they follow you.  
4:00 P.M. - 18 Mar 15 - Embed this tweet


End file.
